


Hentai World: Pokemon

by Saya444



Series: Hentai World [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Prostitution, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya444/pseuds/Saya444
Summary: As amazing and wonderful being a Pokémon trainer is, it doesn't change the fact that the journey to being the best can take its toll on your wallet. Luckily, female trainers have developed a system where they're able to bypass the financial hardships of their journey by requesting favors from certain clients in return for some...services. This special form of compensation has spread like wildfire throughout the Pokémon world, and these are the girls who revel in the rewards it brings.





	1. Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out the Hentai World website. Link in my profile.

Chapter 1-Leaf

The world of Pokémon was a magical and wondrous place that was full of adventure for those willing to go out and look for it. Humans and Pokémon lived together in relative harmony, and shared a multitude of relationships with each other. The most popular among them was the occupation of Pokémon trainer, in which young trainers captured and trained Pokémon for battle. Almost every novice trainer had big dreams of becoming a Pokémon champion, traveling their home regions and seeing everything their homes had to offer.

Leaf was no different. She was a young girl of fourteen with waist length mahogany hair and dark blue eyes. Her typical outfit consisted of a blue sleeveless top with a red miniskirt, blue socks, and red and white shoes with a white sun hat. Hailing from Pallet Town, Leaf was among the lucky ones to have gained her trainer license and became a novice trainer, gifted a cute little charmander for her starter Pokémon. Bonding with her charmander, along with the Pokémon she captured along the way to Viridian City, was getting easier as she prepared herself to combat the first gym on her journey. However, there were a few things that the romantic tales of trainers and Pokémon battles failed to warn her about-things like the little issue of money.

“Are you serious?” Leaf groaned, banging her head down on the table at the outdoor café she was resting at. “It’s almost five in the evening and I don’t even have a place to stay for the night!”

It had been a rough week for Leaf. Though she was kicking all kinds of ass against wild Pokémon battles and against surprise trainers who, for some reason, just lie in wait for wayward trainers to just pass them by to challenge them, things slowly fell apart when she got to Viridian City. First, the gym there was locked and its gym leader was nowhere to be found, which led to Leaf thinking she could just run over to Pewter city before night fell and snag a room at the Pokémon center before challenging the Pewter gym.

The problem was that she didn’t expect to get lost in viridian forest after chasing a Pikachu off the dirt path with her charmander, Chica. Being the excitable trainer that she was, Leaf was completely focused on capturing the Pikachu (a staple of kanto which she must have for bragging rights) along with a Geodude, Caterpie and a Machop. Unfortunately, her zeal got her lost and she spent almost two hours trying to find that path again, and it took her another thirty minutes to reach the town that was just a little ways off from Pewter City.

As if to chastise her for wasting too much time hunting for Pokémon, this town had no Pokémon center, which meant that she had two choices: get a room at the hotel or camp in the forest. The second option was too dangerous for a girl to just camp outside alone. But she didn’t have a lot of money to stay overnight at the town’s hotel, which was more expensive than it needed to be (it wouldn’t have been a problem for a trainer who won the Viridian City gym and got the prize money along with their badge, but Leaf was out of luck as you can see). This left her with a bit of a dilemma.

“No place to stay for the night means I’m camping.” Leaf sighed. “Here’s hoping I don’t get ambushed by a hive of Beedrill or something.”

“Leaf?”

Leaf wearily looked up and her eyes widened upon seeing one of her old friends from Pallet Town, a tall, slender girl a year older than her with long teal-blue hair tied behind her ears and dark eyes. She wore a crimson turtleneck sweater with a white jacket, tight yellow and black shorts and white ankle socks with red and white shoes. Despite the passage of time, leaf recognized the girl almost immediately. “Kris?”

The older girl gave Leaf a big smile and pulled her out of her seat for a big hug. “Leaf, it’s so good to see you here! I wasn’t expecting to see you here so soon!”

Kris was Leaf’s childhood friend who left Pallet Town a year ago to pursue a career as a Pokémon coordinator. Leaf had been tracking her progress and she was amazed at how popular Kris had gotten. Show business suited her more than Pokémon battling.

“And I wasn’t expecting to find you here, Kris.” Leaf said. “Why are you here? I thought you would be at that Pokémon contest over in Cerulean City.”

“It was postponed, so I hitched a boat ride over to Vermillion City so I could catch up with you in Pewter City. Though, from the looks of it, I had nothing to worry about being late.” Kris frowned at Leaf’s disheveled state. “What happened?”

“I’m on the verge of sleeping in a forest famous for Beedrill attacks because this town’s stupid hotel is needlessly expensive.” Leaf whimpered. “I got too carried away capturing Pokémon and now I won’t be able to reach Pewter City before it gets dark. The hotel’s out of the question, so now I’m stuck camping out in the forest for the night.”

“That’s not safe at all, especially with it being the middle of Spring.” Kris said. She tapped her finger on her chin and grinned as she had an idea. “Leaf, I have an idea that might help you get a place to sleep for the night, but you’re going to have to have an…open mind about it.”

“Okay, if you say so.” Leaf said slowly, wondering if she was going to like what she was going to hear. “What’s your idea?”

A minute later, the entire café jumped as Leaf shot up in her seat with a loud “WHAT?!”

“Shh, Leaf, settle down!” Kris winced. That was about the same reaction she was expecting.

“Settle down? You’re asking me to…to prostitute myself!” Leaf whispered.

“I know, but it’s not as bad as it sounds. You’re not the only female trainer who’s got it rough when it comes to money or lodgings on her journey. Pokémon centers can only hold so many people and camping isn’t that safe unless you’re with multiple people. And that’s where the Cheat Code comes in.”

“Cheat code?” Leaf muttered. Kris nodded and had Leaf sit back down in her seat.

“Yes, with hotel rooms costing so much, female trainers tend to rely on other people, usually men, for this kind of stuff. It’s common for us to have someone else to pay for the room, and in return, we provide sexual favors.” Kris explained. “It’s not as uncommon as you think. 80 percent of female trainers use this technique, and I hear that even female gym leaders from Kanto to Unova had done this at some point in their early trainer careers.”

“Wow,” Leaf said, unable to really believe it. “Um, Kris, have you…”

“Plenty of times.” Kris answered, sounding way too carefree about it. “I did it the first time when I got caught in a freak snowstorm caused by an Arcticuno and the man I stayed with paid for the room for the entire week. It’s a lifesaver, you know.”

“But still, isn’t it just compensated dating or something like that?”

“Basically, but it’s perfectly safe. There’s a whole network for both girls and clients where everyone helps each other in some way. Even some gym leaders and champions manage the Cheat Code system in their city or region to ensure everything goes smoothly.” Then Kris added. “And there’s no danger of Officer Jenny even hearing a peep about it.”

“This is nuts, Kris. I can’t believe something like this is just going on without anybody realizing it.” Leaf said nervously. “But…you said it’s safe?”

“Yup. In fact, I know someone who works here that can help you get a room for free. You’ll just have to service him for the night.” Kris took out her pokedex and held it up, waiting for Leaf’s consent. “Want me to give him a call?”

Leaf bit her lip. She was no stranger to what some girls did for money on the side, like compensated dating or outright sex for favors, but to hear that so many female trainers were apparently taking part in a crazy sex network that even gym leaders and champions had a hand in was jarring to her. Still, she literally had nowhere else to go, and she knew Kris wouldn’t have even suggested it if it wasn’t safe to do.

“Okay, I’ll try it.” She said.

“Great! Let me give him a call and you can head over to the hotel.” Kris chirped happily. “I know you’re nervous, Leaf, but it’ll be fine. You might even love it, like me!”

“If you say so.” Leaf grumbled.

XXXXXX

By some miracle, Kris’s “partner” had agreed to pay for Leaf’s room at the hotel for the night, in return for a certain “favor”. The girl was still trying to wrap her head around the whole sex business that revolved around female trainers essentially prostituting themselves to save some money. It certainly darkened Leaf’s rose tinted glasses on the whole thing, but she strangely didn’t find herself too concerned about it. The fact that some gym leaders were in on the whole thing made it seem a bit safer in her eyes.

His name was Thomas, no last name. Leaf didn’t know much about him, aside from the fact that he was very wealthy, was a common patron at the hotel she was now staying at, and was a longtime client of Kris. Furthermore, he was old enough to be her father, but Kris had assured her that age wouldn’t be much of a concern once she got started.

The room she scored was lavish and comfortable, definitely costing more than what she had made so far on her Pokémon journey. The food was good, the room service was perfect, and the bed was soft. That last part was obvious considering what they were going to be doing on it. One good part about this experience was that Thomas was actually pretty supportive as she got started on pleasing them.

“You don’t have to go to fast until you’re more comfortable. Just take things at your own pace. We wouldn’t want you getting hurt on your first night, yes?”

“T-Thank you.” Leaf stammered, her face warm and red as she sat on her knees between his legs lightly stroking his cock with both hands. He wasn’t that attractive to look at, but his cock was a healthy nine inches and very thick too. It got hard within seconds of her touching it, and she started off slow to get into the feel of it all.

Aside from her hat and shoes, Leaf still had her clothes on, but that was mostly a preference of her john here. She knew that her panties will be off once things got really heated.

Leaf spent a few minutes working up her courage as she jerked Thomas off, but once she got into the feel of it, she took a deep breath (inhaling the musky scent of his cock in the process) and leaned forward to take his dick into her mouth.

Thomas groaned as his shaft stretched her mouth and leaned back on his hands to fully enjoy the fellatio. Leaf took him in slowly, stopping when she felt the huge head hit the back of her throat before pulling back, sucking deeply the entire way until only the head was left. Keeping the head in her mouth, Leaf started swirling her tongue around the tip before going back in for more. She was still going by instinct at this point, but her faster pace meant that she was getting into the flow of things. Thomas appreciated this, as shown by his pleasured groans.

Thomas allowed her to deepthroat him for a couple of minutes, skillfully holding off his climax to allow her to get into the feeling of sucking dick. She would have to do this for most men she’ll meet along her Pokémon journey if she wanted to save some money. But after ten minutes went past, he decided to give her a reward for her hard work.

Leaf got no warning as Thomas grabbed her hair and held her head in place, his cock positioned right at the edge of her throat as he let loose. Her eyes flew wide open as the already thick shaft stretching her mouth expanded further, causing her to gag as Thomas started hosing down her throat with his thick cum. Being unprepared, some of the cum shot out of her nose and poured back out her mouth, dripping down her chin and onto her blue shirt before she got her bearings and started swallowing the large blasts of jizz. For nearly two minutes she was forced to gulp down the thick, creamy liquid.

When she felt him let go of her hair, she slowly slid his erection out of her mouth, gently sucking the entire way until she released him from her mouth with a loud pop. Not done cumming yet, Thomas shot the last few streams onto her face, the size of the blasts was still large and caused Leaf’s features to be covered by a gooey mask.

“Wow.” Leaf began, after swallowing the cum still in her mouth and throat. “That was…that was crazy.”

“You did well for your first time sucking dick. I can tell you’re going to get the hang of this quickly.” Thomas praised her. “When you’re done cleaning yourself up, prepare yourself for the final part of our little session. I’m sure you know what I’m talking about.”

Even as she used her fingers to clean her face of thick cum and licked them clean, Leaf’s face still turned red as she realized what he was talking about. Once she was done, she stood up, allowing Thomas to get off the bed and get behind her. She shyly looked over his naked body as he went out of her sight and lightly pressed a hand on her back, making her bend over to grasp the edge of the bed. Leaf gulped when she felt his large hands push her red skirt up, exposing her ass and moist pussy. Grabbing hold of her slender waist with one hand, he used the other to press his cockhead against the moist pink folds of her twat.

Leaf expected him to go slow, but apparently she was expecting Thomas to be completely merciful on her, which was her fist mistake. He grabbed her hips with both hands and jerked his own hips forward, spearing six inches into her. Leaf screamed with pleasure and just a little pain, unprepared for the sudden impaling. Thomas pulled out three inches before shooting his hips forward, burying what he just pulled out plus another two inches. He worked more of his cock into her with each thrust until her butt was pressed tightly to his hips. When Thomas pumped the last inch into her, he pierced her cervix Leaf was overcome by her first orgasm. Coating Thomas’s cock with girl cum, Leaf started jerking and shaking, her pussy squeezing his cock for his thick ball cream, forcing him to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from cumming right then and there.

When she finally stopped convulsing, Thomas slowly withdrew his cock and slowly drove balls deep again. He sawed his shaft in and out of her for several minutes until her pussy adjusted a little better to his size before picking up the pace. Keeping a strong grip on her hips, he eventually started fucking his cock into her at a rapid tempo.

“Oh god…” Leaf gasped, now deep in throes of her pleasure as she was getting fucked by a man she only met a few hours ago. He was big for her, almost to the point of breaking, but she handled him well enough, and feeling the tip of his dick punching through her womb sent shivers up and down her spine. Her arms shook as she struggled to hold herself up, trying not to lose her mind and enjoy the feelings she was experiencing.

It wasn’t long before the feeling of his cock constantly pumping into her at a rapid pace sent her crashing into another huge orgasm, which was quickly following by another as Thomas kept pounding into her, forcing her through one mind blowing orgasm after another, until they all just seemed to blend into one long, mind melting experience. Eventually, Leaf’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue hung out of her gasping mouth. Her first client and already she was getting fucked stupid.

Thomas was focused on the delicious sensation that Leaf’s constantly convulsing pussy was giving him that he completely lost track of time. For a little over thirty minutes he kept Leaf bent over, screwing his massive erection up into her. Eventually his self-control over his orgasm gave out, and feeling his balls tighten, Thomas buried himself as deeply as he could into Leaf and grunted as he felt his dick swell. This caused Leaf to regain some semblance of thought long enough to feel his dick expand within her tight canal.

“Here it comes, girl! Take my load!” He grunted out as he shot what felt like several pints of cum up into Leaf. The girl’s eyes rolled up into her head as she felt that flood of creamy jizz completely fill up her womb and her arms gave way, letting her collapse face first onto the bed. Thomas held her hips tightly as he pumped load after load deep into her, and the last thing she felt before she lost her senses was her belly starting to swell from the huge deposits. Leaf couldn’t hold all of it, however, and it started pouring back out her stretched twat over Thomas’s cock, down her thighs and formed a large puddle underneath the mismatched couple.

One last orgasm was enough to send Leaf falling into dreamland, while the man still buried within her continued to fuck the last vestiges of his orgasm into her body.

XXXXXX

“So, how was it?” Kris asked the next morning, a sly grin on her face.

Leaf rubbed her thighs together, hiding her blush under her wide hat. “It was…nice.”

“I got a call from Thomas saying that you were pretty good for your first time.” Kris said. “That’s good. The better job you do, the more favors you’ll get. I wouldn’t recommend trying it on male gym leaders, though. They like fucking young hotties, but they take their jobs very seriously.”

“Is this alright, though?” Leaf asked. She couldn’t get the feeling of having her stomach pumped full of cum out of her mind, and the quickie she had in the shower didn’t help her thought process either. “I mean, this feels kind of wrong.”

“You’ll get used to it. Part of the fun about the cheat code is not getting caught. So long as you keep it to yourself, you won’t have any problems.” Kris assured her.

“But what if the police find out about this? There’s no way that they haven’t caught on if so many girls are taking part in this.” Leaf said. “Surely Officer Jenny knows something’s up.”

Kris snorted. “Please, who do you think ensures that our clients behave themselves? Nothing gets past Officer Jenny. Why do you think using the cheat code is so safe?”

Needless to say, Leaf decided to adopt the cheat code for a while, her reluctance eventually fading in the face of the constant pleasure of letting older men fuck her into submission for great favors and wonderful gifts. Soon, she became another female Pokémon trainer caught in the thralls of the lewd and depraved Cheat Code.

 

 

 


	2. Kris

Chapter 2-Kris

No one really knows when the Cheat Code became so widespread, but it was commonly believed that it was started out of desperation by a group of female trainers who were clearly willing to sell their bodies to make it to the Pokémon League and had no qualms about letting older men have their way with them. Somehow, this little method spread to other female trainers and soon even some female gym leaders were getting in on the action. It was institutionalized prostitution on a global scale that reached even Alola.

For gym leaders, the Cheat Code was a bit different. While female trainers used the Cheat Code to have older men pay their expenses for them, gym leaders use the system to mainly please some very wealthy men who were behind the funding of their gyms. Running a gym wasn’t cheap after all, and when you had the chance to get a discount, or better yet, get stuff free, for materials and Pokémon supplies in return for sex, it made running a gym easier somewhat.

It was usually through gym leaders that female trainers learn about the Cheat Code, and the young Pokémon trainer, Kris, had been introduced to the system by the Goldenrod City gym leader, Whitney.

Kris’s face was pushed hard against the wall as her client for the evening, Hiroto Kase, greedily tugged at his pants with his free hand. With her tight shorts pushed down to her knees, her firm ass was bare for his pleasure, which he took great joy in slapping harshly just to see her cheeks jiggle.

“You female trainers are getting hotter every year.” Kase groaned, panting lewdly as he struggled to get his pants off. “I really must thank Whitney personally for sending such a treat to me.”

“Thank you for choosing me, sir. I hope you enjoy me for the night.” Kris stammered, yelping as Kase gave her another slap against her ass that resounded loudly in their room.

Kase was a big name in the Pokémon medicine industry. He was a slightly overweight man whose main office was in Goldenrod City, where he would often pay Whitney a visit and prey on the female trainers that would pass through her gym, if not fuck the gym leader herself. Kris was one of those trainers, and he was her first client, offered up to Kase like a piece of meat by Whitney herself not long after their gym battle upon learning that the girl was running low on money and supplies.

Kris wasn’t entirely eager to let this repulsive man have his way with her for the night, but he had a fat wallet and the discounts he gave her on medical supplies were nothing to sneeze at. So she endured, hoping to use this so-called Cheat Code only once, though unknown to this newcomer, she wasn’t getting free of it any time soon.

Kase groped inside his pants and pulled out his fat, veiny cock that he begun slapping against the bare skin of his young whore. Kris bit her lip as she saw that ridiculously thick length that was getting harder and harder by the second. She wasn’t expecting the guy to be so big, and it intimidated her, but she was in no position to escape his grasp.

“I can’t wait to baptize your cunt like this.” He rubbed his leaking cockhead against Kris’s thick ass cheeks, smearing them in precum. “Welcome to the Cheat Code society, Kris!”

Jase rubbed his leaking cockhead against Kris’s exposed, plump pussy while licking his lips. Kris clenched her hands against the wall and braced herself for what she was sure was going to be a rough, hard fucking. The man placed his rockhard cock at her entrance and began to push forward with a hiss. Kris’s mouth dropped open as she felt herself being split open by Kase’s incredible cock.

“A-Arceus!” Kris cried out.

“You’re so tight…you feel so wonderfully tight, Kris.” Kase grunted out, both of his hands gripping onto her ass. He grabbed hold of her short hair for a firmer grip, and began pumping his hips in and out like a rutting stallion.

The meaty sounds of flesh slapping against flesh went out throughout the hotel room, accompanied by the grunting noises of Kase and the moaning, gasping noises of Kris. The young, aspiring trainer was long gone as Kase used her tight virgin cunt as a cocksleeve without a care in the world. By rights, Kris should’ve been angry and sickened at being used as a cheap whore by a man twice her age, but she was actually feeling the complete opposite. Instead, she felt really, really good, and marveled at how incredible it felt to be stuffed with this man’s thick cock.

Kris’s moans grew louder, and in response, Kase pushed forward so Kris was pressing straight up against the wall, his thick meat shoving into her from below. His thrusts grew erratic as he neared his climax, not even thinking about Kris reaching hers as he sought his own pleasure. Wet slaps sounded from his hips smacking against her ass and her body loudly thumped against the wall in a manner that was sure to be heard by the people next door. Kris, deep in the throes of her own pleasure, could only stand there and take it hard as she wondered if this was what her Pokémon journey was going to be; acting as a teenage prostitute for men looking for some pussy in return for money.

Her questions were answered by that first monstrous shot of jizz. As soon as Kase grunted and began to let out his load into Kris’s cunt, Kris knew that there was no going back from this. The absolute battering her womb took from countless shots of spunk pouring into her forced her back to arch and her eyes to bulge. Kase buried his sweaty face into Kris’s shoulder and let out a moan of delight, feeling his overstuffed balls finally start to deflate as he emptied himself into her.

His cock fell out of her with a wet slap, a river of cum slopping out of the disheveled trainer and onto the carpet. Kase stagger backwards and watched Kris fall to her knees, shaking and panting. A puddle of cum was already starting to form underneath her ass as she struggled to recover from her intense fucking. Kase adjusted his glasses and grinned down at her.

“You’re a wonderful cocksleeve, Kris. I hope we can do this again some other time.” He said, placing the money down on the bedside table. Kris could only moan and shudder as her stretched cunt spurted more cream onto the floor.

XXXXXX

That was a year ago. Now Kris was smarter, her eyes open to the big, wide world out there that could make or break her if she played her cards right. She had beaten the gyms, defeated the Elite Four and earned her place as one of Johto’s champions! She was a star in her hometown, and an idol for female trainers everywhere. Oh, if only they knew what she did to make it that far.

These days, after beating the Elite Four and become Johto’s Pokémon champion, Kris spends her days exploring places she had to pass over on her journey or was unable to get to before. Along the way she ran into various female trainers desperately in need of assistance and she taught them about the Cheat Code. It never got old seeing their faces when she explained what the Cheat Code was, and Kris would be lying if she said that she never got a bit of a thrill from corrupting these bright eyed novice trainers looking to save some cash (or even make some if they were even more daring).

Right now Kris was spending some time in the wonderful city of Alto Mare, taking a bit of a break from exploring the region. She was sitting at an outdoor café enjoying the nice spring weather while sipping on some iced tea. She had only heard stories about Alto Mare and she made it her mission to go there at least once before she returned to her hometown for some R and R.

“Hello, Kris.” A panting voice said behind her.

Kris froze and looked up, seeing the large shadow looming over her table, blocking her sunlight. She didn’t need to take a second glance to know that it was Hiroto Kase, the man who took her virginity and was the first dick she had upon entering the sex-filled underworld she now advocated.

“Hi…Kase.” Kris said with a strained smile.

“Fancy meeting you here.” Kase said, a perverted smile spreading across his around face. He didn’t even try to hide his leery gaze as his eyes ran across Kris’s succulent form. “Are you just visiting?”

“Yes, I wanted to see the sights after hearing so much about Alto Mare.” Kris replied, also not trying to hide her true feelings about him. What was he even doing here? Wasn’t his main headquarters over in Goldenrod City? “Um, do you need anything?”

“Only you, Kris.” Kase smiled and held up a large stack of bills. “I’ve had a long trip and I’d like to relax with you a bit. I’m willing to compensate for your time.”

Kris frowned, clearly wanting to spend her little vacation without having to work both on and off the grid, but that fat stack of cash was really hard to ignore.

XXXXXX

Dealing with Kase reminded Kris of some of the less glamorous parts of the Cheat Code. Not every client was some handsome rich hunk or an average looking CEO. Some clients were a bit repulsive in varying ways. Not just in appearance, but also attitude and interests as well. Kato was someone that Kris had the unfortunate habit of running into throughout her adventures through Johto, and she was starting to believe that the fat bastard was stalking her. Her dislike for the man was enough that even his money wouldn’t be enough to entertain his lecherous advances.

Ranting about it in her mind wouldn’t do her any good while she was pressed face first against the wall letting him fuck her from behind. She growled when she felt the stretchy material of her bike shorts rip and tear from her perky ass under his rough fingers. The fat bastard was so impatient that he had to rip her shorts like a savage to get at her ass. He didn’t even wait before grabbing his cock and plunging it right into her ass.

“Oooh! You feel so good, Kris!” Kase said, hands on her hips tight as he slammed into Kris’s ass, really not caring about how rough he was being. His mind was solely focused on the tight, constricting feeling of her asshole around his fat cock, plunging forward, fucking her harder, rougher, showing no care or worry about the way he pounded into her ass.

Kris groaned in pleasure and a little bit of pain. She was no stranger to some anal play, but Kase was a bit bigger than what she was usually used to in regards to ass fucking. She grunted when he shoved her down onto her hands and knees as he continued to drive his cock deeper and harder into her ass, and she merely sat there and took it, gritting her teeth and dealing with his aggressiveness the best she could. Just because he was a bit of a perverted ass didn’t mean that she didn’t like the sex.

Kase was riding high on the vulgar, senseless thrill of subjecting her to everything he could, throwing himself into a brutal, harsh pattern that soon had her grunting and groaning from the thick cock reaching deeper into her with every thrust. He was also grunting from the exertion he was dishing out, not slowing down his pace one bit as he gave into his lusts. Seeing all these young girls dressed so sexily passing through on their Pokémon journeys ran him ragged on a daily basis and he found himself spending money on a Cheat Code trainer almost every day to relieve his lusts. It felt so good to be able to touch and fuck them to his heart’s content, even if he had to spend money on it.

Kris could do nothing else but hold herself together as she wordlessly submitted to Kase, who continued to pound into her like she was a living cocksleeve. Her fingers clenched on the carpet as her pleasure slowly reached its peak, focusing her senses on that fat cock spreading her second hole in a way that few of her clients could really achieve. This was part of the problem she had with Kase-the fat bastard was really good at what he did. And what he did was fuck young girls into submission until he filled their wombs and asses with cum. Just like what he was doing now.

Kase kept fucking, kept ponding into her in his merciless rhythm that only got worse by the second. He pushed her down harder as he felt his own release approaching, and once it did hit, he let himself go with a throat groan and a shake of his hips.

He came, pumping Kris’s guts full of cum as she shivered in bliss and pleasure beneath him, once again ruined by him as he relished in the excitement of seeing yet another hot young female trainer he caught in his grasp. His fat body shivered and trembled from the force of his orgasm as he pumped thick shots straight into her ass and his large hands kneaded her ass cheeks greedily, wanting to remember the feel of her skin.

“You feel great as always, Kris.” Kase panted, his cock still lodged inside her as he held her firmly, hardly ready to let go of her at all. “Now be a good girl and let me fuck some more cum into you. We won’t be seeing each other for a while, so I want you make you you’ll remember me.”

‘Oh wonderful.’ Kris drawled, too tired to make a complaint as she felt his cock shudder and continue shooting cum into her ass. It’ll be a pain to walk around with all that jizz leaking from her spread asshole, but she wasn’t complaining. At least she got a payload of her own for her troubles.


End file.
